Vagner Rocha vs. Cody McKenzie
The first round began. McKenzie came out fast. Rocha landed a leg kick. He missed an inside kick. McKenzie pushed forward early. Rocha blocked a high kick. McKenzie pointed at Rocha then at the mat and beckoned at Rocha. Rocha landed a leg kick and dodged a high kick with four thirty. Rocha missed a flying knee to the clinch. McKenzie kneed the thigh twice. McKenzie had double underhooks with four fifteen. McKenzie kneed the thigh. He worked for the neck. They broke with four minutes. Rocha landed an inside kick to the groin. McKenzie was ready to continue quickly. He refused to touch gloves. Rocha landed a leg kick. Rocha landed a body kick. Three thirty-five with another good one. McKenzie landed a jab and another. Rocha stepped in kneeing the face. Three fifteen. They exchanged, Rocha landed a left hook and got a single into the McKenzietine. Rocha popped out with three minutes. McKenzie got in the butterflies. Rocha worked the body with seven hard rights. McKenzie worked for it again. Two thirty-five left. McKenzie was showing good butterfly guard as Rogan noted. Rocha settled into half-guard. Two fifteen. Rocha landed a left elbow. Rocha worked a guillotine from the top. Two minutes as McKenzie nearly swept. Rocha worked a kimura there, diving on it. He was really working hard for it. One thirty-five. McKenzie stood defending a kimura still. Rocha dragged him down rolling with it. One fifteen. Rocha turned it to a rear crucifix, he had the back with one hook, he had the choke tight. One minute. mcKenzie thought about tapping. Rocha mounted, landed five rights. McKenzie regained the back. Ate five rights. mcKenzie turned to guard! Wow. McKenzie landed a blocked high kick as they stood. Thirty. He had a mouse under his left eye. McKenzie landed a nice right hand. Rocha kneed the face. Fifteen as Rocha ate a body kick. McKenzie's hands were low. McKenzie landed a big right hand right as the bell sounded to end the first round. 10-9 Rocha. The second round began. The crowd chanted 'Cody'. McKenzie blocked a high kick and missed one and landed a leg kick. He missed a high kick. Four thirty-five as they clinched. McKenzie worked a standing guillotine, he pulled guard with it. Vagner popped out to the butterflies. Rocha passed to half-guard. McKenzie worked it again but lost it with four fifteen. Four minutes. Rocha worked another kimura. McKenzie landed a pair of right elbows to the body. Vagner worked a D'arce. Three thirty-five. He had it deep. It was tight. He took the back instead with both hooks. McKenzie escaped with three fifteen, regaining half-guard. Three minutes. McKenzie worked another guilotine with two thirty-five. Rocha popped out, worked another kimura. He turned towards a reverse triangle as well. Two fifteen. He had the back again. He mounted. Two minutes left. Rocha landed a right and another. A big one. A left landed. One thirty-five. Rocha landed a left and a right. McKenzie gave up the back with both hooks. Rocha had the choke tight. McKenzie tapped.